The invention is derived from an electronic injection-amount regulating apparatus of the type of the main claim. An injection-amount regulating apparatus is already known which has a solenoid actuator controlled via a PID regulator. The input signal of this PID regulator is derived from the set point value/actual value comparison of the speed, where, in addition, the setting of the solenoid actuator influences the regulatory circuit.
The disadvantage of the known injection-amount regulating apparatus is that there is no provision in case of failure of the control signal of the solenoid actuator and, further, that starting can be rough.